


Spare

by storylinecontinuum



Series: Historical USUK [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, London 2012 Summer Olympics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storylinecontinuum/pseuds/storylinecontinuum
Summary: “No way! You have one of these??”England looked up from where he’d bent over to plug in his laptop charger although he couldn’t actually see Alfred from where he was standing. It only took him a few seconds to work out what had the other so excited.He’d left the large carrier case on the bed while he was unpacking earlier and he had no doubt Alfred hadn’t thought twice before investigating its contents.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Historical USUK [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Spare

“No way! You have one of these??”

England looked up from where he’d bent over to plug in his laptop charger although he couldn’t actually see Alfred from where he was standing. It only took him a few seconds to work out what had the other so excited.

He’d left the large carrier case on the bed while he was unpacking earlier and he had no doubt Alfred hadn’t thought twice before investigating its contents. 

“They gave me a spare one one for safekeeping,” he said, raising his voice so that it reached the bedroom on the other side of the suite.

There was no response from Alfred and Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The other was probably engrossed in inspecting his new toy and the lack of asking for permission didn’t surprise Arthur in the least. He well-nigh hoped Alfred accidentally broke the thing and it turned out they needed it for the ceremony.

It would give Arthur a malicious sort of pleasure to watch the organizers writhe in agony after his government had more or less forced him into helping with the preparations for the event. They had wrung him dry of any second of free time he could have hoped for.

Heck, it was a miracle he could enjoy these few blissful hours of peace with America before the ceremony kicked off. Speaking of America, he’d been hearing nonstop rustling noises from the bedroom and he was starting to suspect Alfred was up to his usual shenanigans in there.

Just as he was about to go and check on him however, the shuffling noises stopped and were replaced by Alfred himself emerging from the bedroom.

Arthur’s eyes threatened to fall out of their sockets. An ugly snort slipped past his lips and he hurried to cover his mouth in an attempt to stop the hysterical laughter bubbling up.

“What in god’s name are you doing?” He asked in between chuckles as Alfred struck another pose.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Alfred grinned, the sheet he’d draped around himself slipping a few inches down his shoulders. In his right hand were a couple of dog-eared hotel magazines whereas his left one, raised high, held the ugly overly large golden torch Arthur had been entrusted with against his will.

It was an atrocious imitation of the original but, Arthur had to admit, recognizable nonetheless. And Alfred knew it judging by the smug look on his face.

That look somehow translated into a feeling of extreme affection in Arthur and he couldn’t resist its pull as it led him to Alfred and compelled him to wind his arms around the other’s puffy blanketed waist.

“What about your crown then, Mr Liberty?”

Arthur hummed in question and observed Alfred’s emotions as they flashed behind his eyes. The look that finally settled on his face was so soft and gentle that it turned Arthur’s knees to jelly and he had to hold tighter on to the scratchy sheet lest he tumbled to the floor.

“Don’t know about a crown,” Alfred’s voice rasped, so wonderfully close. The arm holding the magazines had somehow made its way around Arthur’s own waist and their eyes met, making the small distance between them feel nonexistent.

“But,” Alfred licked his lips. “I know I’m looking at the crown jewel.”

Arthur huffed then, giddy and surprised, and slapped Alfred’s bicep as punishment for blurting out something so embarrassing. Alfred was unfazed however and Arthur had to tuck his head into his shoulder to stop the happy blush from spreading any further.

“You’re impossible,” He murmured against Alfred’s neck. Then the memory of his suits being neatly folded on top of the very same sheet he currently rested his cheek against surfaced in his mind.

“My clothes are on the floor, aren’t they?” He mused. His fingers trailed a path up the off-white sheet before habit took over and he busied himself with adjusting Alfred’s collar.

“Hate to break it to you darling,” Alfred said, tossing the ugly gold torch and dingy magazines on the nearby couch. “but all of your clothes are gonna be on the floor when we’re done here.”

Arthur grinned despite himself. Honestly, he should have been used to this by now.

“How obscene Mr Liberty, shame on you.”

“What can I say?” Alfred winked. “I’m in the pursuit of happiness.”

“Although,” Alfred added at length, his arms tightening ever so slightly around Arthur. “I think I’ve already caught it.”


End file.
